


Appetizer

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [11]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face Sitting, Not Their First Time But They Aren't Dating, it's complicated - Freeform, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 11. "Come all over my face"





	Appetizer

_ Bedroom _

It’s a simple word whispered in her ear, yet it was more than enough to make her weak on the knees.

Her back hit the bedroom door, stealing breath from her, but not as much as the feeling of Misty’s hands running around her body, tugging at every piece of fabric with desperate need.

She gasped on the Cajun’s mouth when skillful fingers teased her nipples to hardness.

“You sure about this, Miss Cordelia?” there still was a hint of alcohol in her breath, as much as there was in the Supreme’s.

Goode leaned closer to the other’s ear. “There’s something for you in the drawer.”

Day grinned, kissed her hard again.

As fabric met the ground, Cordelia found herself naked from the waist up. She would have a temperature change, had Misty not taken a mouthful of her breast and started pulling at her skirt.

“You said we better not do this again,” Day reached the elastic of the Supreme’s panties.

“Do you want us to stop?”

The Cajun pulled her close, “No”

“Then I don’t see why not keep going.”

They were both naked when Cordelia’s back hit the mattress. Misty straddled her hips then opened the drawer, she pulled a toy out, smirked at the Supreme.

“When did you get this?”

“A while ago. A little something to use on you,” she reached out to the strap on, pulling the swamp queen down with it, kissed her hard, nibbled at her lower lip.

Day broke the kiss. “There’s something I want to try first.”

“What?” the Supreme rose an eyebrow.

Misty planted a peck on her lips before she leaned close to the ear of the headmistress, “I want you to come all over my face.”

Goode felt her legs shake.

Strap on forgotten, they held hands as Misty guided the Supreme all the way up her body. The Cajun’s hands pulled Cordelia down by the buttocks, “Come here, baby.”

A wild noise came from deep down her throat, Goode held on to the bed frame while the swamp witch worked her down to incoherent sweet noises with her mouth and fingers.

Her knuckles went pale when she fell apart, Misty kept her in place for as long as she could until Cordelia fell to the mattress. The swamp with crawled over her form, kissed her softly.

“How about that for an appetizer?”

The headmistress rolled them, trapping the Cajun under her; she started working on the strap on harness. “I think,...” begun Cordelia, “I think I’m ready for the main course.”


End file.
